Stages provide a platform for concerts, theatrical performances and other similar events. Permanent stages are installed in locations where such events are frequent. However, for events that occur on a less frequent basis, temporary stage systems may be used. Such temporary stage systems are often mounted on some form of mobile framework for ready transport to the location of the event. Once at the appropriate location, the stage system can be transitioned from the transport position to a deployed position using hydraulic actuators (or similar mechanical or electromechanical actuators). Thus, such mobile stage systems provide the desired functionality on a short-term basis and without the time and labor required to set up conventional stages.
In prior art mobile stage systems, however, the use of hydraulic actuators is quite complicated. Furthermore, in prior art mobile stage systems, after the stage system has been transitioned to the deployed position, it is often necessary to erect vertical columns to support the roof and canopies of the stage system. Thus, there remains a need for simplified mechanics and movements to raise the roof and deploy the canopies.
In prior art mobile stage systems, it is also common for the roof to be in the form of panels of a fabric covering. However, if such fabric coverings are used, they commonly are loosely attached to accommodate the transition of the mobile stage system from the transport position to the deployed position, or vice versa. Such loose attachment can lead to sagging and water leakage. Furthermore, when such fabric coverings are used, they routinely have to be removed when the mobile stage system is in a transport position (because of the wind and water loads during travel), and then reinstalled when the mobile stage system is transitioned to the deployed position. Of course, such removal and reinstallation is time-consuming.
As an alternative, in some prior art mobile stage systems, fabric coverings are replaced with rigid panels made of fiberglass or similar materials. However, such rigid panels require a flexible weather joint between each panel to accommodate the relative movement of the roof and canopy sections in the transition of the mobile stage system from the transport position to the deployed position, or vice versa. Furthermore, the hard surfaces of such panels can be less desirable, for example, due to sound reflection, brittleness, weight, and the maintenance requirements for the flexible weather joints. Thus, there also remains a need for alternative constructions for the roof panels of a mobile stage system.